peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Makeover
Episode Plot Pee-wee shows us today's secret word, which is "time". He gets Jambi to say it, but Jambi instead makes Pee-wee say it. Jambi tells a genie joke. Then Pee-wee wishes that someone would come over. Jambi grants the wish. Pee-wee comes to the door and opens it and sees the annoying Salesman. Pee-wee glares at Jambi for granting the wish poorly. When Pee-wee plays fetch with Pteri, he tosses his toy out of Mr. Window, but suddenly Mr. Kite catches it The anthro kite says it's his now, and Pterri sternly demands him to give it back. Mr. Kite agrees to do so. Pee-wee makes a space helmet out of a paper bag and pretends to fly into space. Miss Yvonne gives Mrs. Steve a beauty makeover. Tito gives Pee-wee a piece of foil for his foil ball and a lucky penny. Cowntess borrows things for a tea party. The playhouse gang come over for fun. They have a contest to see who stays quiet for long. Trivia *Miss Yvonne, Mrs. Steve, Tito, and the playhouse gang visit in this episode. *Dixie stands in front of the door when she and the king come over, and asks if Yvonne can give her a makeover next. Sadly, this never happens onscreen. *The scene where Pee-wee puts Pterri to sleep in his nest is reused footage from ''Rainy Day''. *The music heard in the refrigerator sketch is the opera, Alda, composed by Giuseppe Verdi. *The first and only episode when saying the secret word did not elicit a response. *The secret word was said and screamed at 9 times. *Feature Cartoon: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1939) *This is the first episode where Pee-wee what's happening at his toy shelf. This later becomes stock footage for a scene in ''The Cowboy and the Cowntess''.'' *The footage where Pee-wee lept out of the Magic Screen, his hands landed on Chairry, before landing on her is re-used again for [[Stolen Apples|''Stolen Apples]]. *In this episode, there are two quotes that feature the secret word, which nobody screams at. First, Pee-wee tells Pterri that it's time for his nap, but nobody screams at that. Second, the King of Cartoons says it's time for a cartoon, but nobody screams at that either. Notes *Secret word: time *Connect-the-dots: dog sled *Snack: none *Wish: Someone would come over (Salesman) *The title of this episode also appears in other TV and online listings as "Beauty Makeover." *This marks the third time Pee-wee's foil ball is shown. Quotes * Jambi: I've got a genie joke for you. How many genies does it take to cross the road? * Pee-wee: I don't know. * Jambi: Four. One to ride in the box, one to push the box, one to watch for traffic, and one to wish she was at the other side. * Miss Yvonne: You know, beauty is my life. I sleep, eat, and breathe beauty. * Pee-wee: You really have a beautiful smile, Miss Yvonne. * Miss Yvonne: Thank you, Pee-wee. You know, everybody is more beautiful when they smile. * (after Mrs. Steve's makeover) Pee-wee: I don't get it, Miss Yvonne. She looks exactly the same. * Miss Yvonne: Yes, but now she feels beautiful. And when you feel beautiful, you are beautiful. * Pee-wee: That is the most beautiful thing I ever heard. (pretends to cry) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes